fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tenebria
|-|The Dark Cultist= |-|The Blackened Void= Summary Tenebria is a recurring boss in One More Dream. The leader of the Dux Culta and a personal scion for Malum himself. He is attempting to gather more power for the Dark God so he can feast on the world once more. After being defeated so many times, he eventually gains a blessing from the God he believes in and merges with the Dark Void. Granting him power beyond imagination. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C, possibly 4-A | At least Low 2-C, possibly 2-A Name: Tenebria Origin: One More Dream Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Scion of Malum, Human, Cultist Powers and Abilities: |-|The Cultist= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Social Influencing, Magic, Reality Warping, Telepathy, Teleportation, Non-Physical Interaction, Healing, Illusion Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Durability Negation, Dream Manipulation, Invisibility, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Energy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Holy Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Bone Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Elemental Manipulation (Of Fire, Air, Darkness, and Ice), Corruption (Types 2 and 3), Plant Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Can inflict the Stop status effect, which stops opponents in time), Statistics Reduction (Can significantly reduce the opponent's statistics), Statistics Amplification (Can amplify his power by tenfold, can increase his speed and luck), Probability Manipulation (Can inflict the Unlucky status effect, which decreases the opponent's luck), Fear Manipulation (Can inflict the Fear status effect, which causes the opponent to feel fear), Mind Manipulation (Can inflict the Confusion and Brainwashed status ailments which confuse and brainwash opponents), Matter Manipulation (Can inflict the Destabilize status effect, which destabilizes an opponent's atoms), Biological Manipulation (Can inflict the Disfigured status effect, which disfigures an opponent's body), Death Manipulation (Can cause instant death with certain attacks), Power Nullification (Can prevent an opponent from using magic temporarily), Sleep Manipulation (Can inflict the Sleep status effect, which puts an enemy to sleep), Paralysis Inducement (Can inflict the Paralyzed status effect, which halts an enemy in their tracks) Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Capable of resisting the Brainwash and Confuse status ailments which both influence the mind), Sleep Manipulation (Capable of resisting the Sleep status effect which forces opponents to sleep), Fear Manipulation (Capable of resisting the Fear status effect which immediately causes opponents to feel fear), Morality Manipulation (Can resist the Evil status effect which causes opponents to turn on their friends), Madness Manipulation (Type 2; Can resist the Madness status effect which causes instant madness in others), Probability Manipulation (Can resist the Unlucky status effect which lowers the opponent's luck), Paralysis Inducement (Can resist the Paralysis status effect which paralyzes the opponent), Perception Manipulation (Can resist the Blindness status effect which inflicts blindness on an opponent), Empathic Manipulation (Can resist the Anger, Love, Sadness, and Fear status effects), Petrification (Can resist the Petrification status effect which instantly turns a target into stone), Power Nullification (Can resist the Nullify and Silence status effect which negates physical abilities and spells respectively), Corruption (Type 3, Can resist the Corruption status effect), Biological Manipulation (Can resist the Disfigured status effect which disfigures bodies), Transmutation (Resists the Frog status effect which transforms enemies into frogs), Life Manipulation (Can resist the Life-Drain status effect which drains the life of the opponent over time), Fire Manipulation (Can resist the Burn status effect, which burns the opponent over time), Memory Manipulation (Can resist the 'Forget' status effect) and Acid Manipulation (Resists the Acid status effect, which eats away at opponents over time) |-|The Dark Void= All previous but significantly enhanced, along with Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Extrasensory Perception, Memory Manipulation (Can inflict the Forget status ailment which causes opponents to forget spells and abilities), Transmutation (Can inflict the Frog status effect, which transforms enemies into frogs), Acid Manipulation (Can inflict the Acid status ailment, which burns away at opponents over time), Disease Manipulation (Can inflict the Flu status ailment, which inflicts people with sickness), Size Manipulation (Can make enemies smaller via the Shrink status effect), Power Bestowal (Can grant minor abilities to other cultists), Summoning (Can summon other cultists for aid), Flight, Void Manipulation (Can completely wipe others from existence and all of time), Space-Time Manipulation (Can change the natures of space and time to his will), Large Size (Type 8), Nonexistent Physiology (Type 1; Is merged with the Dark Void which is completely nonexistent), Acausality (Types 3 and 4), Subjective Reality, Cosmic Awareness, Omnipresence, Soul Manipulation (Can wipe away souls with his basic attacks), Clairvoyance, Information Manipulation and Life Manipulation Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Can resist the Poisoned status effect), Death Manipulation (Is completely unaffected by Death's Door which can instantly kill enemies), Time Manipulation (Can resist the Stop status effect, which stops an opponent in their time), Sound Manipulation (Unaffected by large sounds which are capable of disorientating opponents), Pain Manipulation (Can resist the Pain status effect, which causes blinding pain), Soul Manipulation (Does not take extra damage from weapons that target the soul), Size Manipulation (Can resist the Shrink status effect which forcefully shrinks opponents), Disease Manipulation (Can resist the Flu status effect which causes opponents to feel suddenly sick) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Can fight on-par with a Late-Mid Game Odiosis, his staff holds the power of 5 exploding suns) | At least Universe level+, possibly Multiverse level+ (Is merged with the Dark Void, which is the size of the universe. Fights on par with Late-Game Odiosis) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Odiosis) | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | At least Universal+, possibly Multiversal+ Durability: At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level | At least Universe level+, possibly Multiverse level+ Stamina: High | Limitless Range: Kilometers with normal spells, interstellar with super-attacks Standard Equipment: His staff Intelligence: High. The leader of the Dux Culta and has managed to almost successfully raise Malum time and time again. Weaknesses: Reliant on Malum for his powers. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Social Influencers Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Healers Category:Illusionists Category:Afterimage Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Dream Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Weather Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Holy Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Blood Users Category:Bone Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Ice Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Plant Users Category:Time Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Probability Users Category:Fear Users Category:Mind Users Category:Matter Users Category:Biology Users Category:Death Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Memory Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Acid Users Category:Disease Users Category:Size Shifters Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Summoners Category:Flight Users Category:Void Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Nonexistents Category:Acausal Characters Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Omnipresent Category:Soul Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Information Users Category:Life Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Edwardtruong2006's Pages Category:One More Dream